Silence
by Alyzuh
Summary: One last time, he studied her, trying to figure out her reasoning for being so different today, with her entire body covered in loose, casual clothing, and the passionate blaze for her work gone from her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Silence

**Author:** Alysza

**Characters:** Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson

**Shipping Pair:** Close Friendship EO

**Spoiler Severity:** N/A

**Summary:** One last time, he studied her, trying to figure out her reasoning for being so different today, with her entire body covered in loose, casual clothing, and the passionate blaze for her work gone from her eyes.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, for those of you following me as an author, you're probably pissed that I haven't updated my other stories. My Red Dead Redemption Fic especially, and for those of you who don't know, my internet driver on my computer got deleted somehow. My brother broke my mouse, and, well, all the story updates are on that. So right now, my stories are going to be written on my parents computer. I will update as often as possible and I will start rewriting the RDR fic soon. Sorry guys. Also, if anyone is interested in helping me proofread my stories and giving me feedback before they are published, please contact me. I'm tired of grammar mistakes and realizing the glaring plot holes in my stories.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rain fell, splattering against the windows. What didn't ricochet away lingered on the glass, slowly sliding down. Fine mist came about from the shattering of drops into microscopic shards of water. The roof roared as rain pounded continuously against it.

While weather seemed melancholy, the morale of the people within the building was high. The day was only just beginning, but there was little work to be done. This was surprising to the detectives in the squad room. Usually, they were agitated, stressed, called in to work at an ungodly hour when a case took a undesirable twist. For the last week, however, things seemed to slow. Those who usually went sleepless were able to briefly subdue their insomnia for perhaps a good six hours of slumber.

John Munch, while usually a lighthearted older gentleman, was even more so today. He reached and pulled blank paper from his computer's printer and fiddled with it. After folding and creasing, he had created a paper airplane. Looking through his glasses, John set his sights on his partner, who was busy on the typewriter, as all the computers were occupied, typing his overdue DD5's for a couple of cases. John bit his lip and took careful aim. He drew back his arms a few times in mock throwing, before he finally let the projectile loose. It flew in a straight solid line to the forehead of an unsuspecting Fin Tutuola.

The other detective jumped, and looked around wildly for the source of the plane. Rather quickly, he identified his assailant as none other than his partner, John. Instead of making a scornful comment, he reached for the plane that had bounced off his skull onto the desk, and crumpled it into a pathetic heap. The paper slid off his palm into the trash. Fin shot a look at the sergeant, a look full of scorn and annoyance, but he quickly shrugged it off, deciding not to upset the peace within the squad room, even though his partner had already succeeded in doing so.

John hummed innocently, and reclined back into his chair. He let a few moments of silence ensue, before he reached again for a blank piece of paper, constructed a paper air plane, and again, took aim. Before he could launch his weapon, his partner's eyes snapped up and locked onto his owns.

"Don't even think about it." Fin growled, before returning his attention back to the paperwork before him.

John pursed his lips, twisted, and searched the room for someone with better humor. With a soft grunt, he shot the plane across the room at a different detective, but not shortly before he realized that the one he had fired the plane at, Elliot Stabler, was short a partner.

Elliot jumped and swatted at the back of his neck where the plane struck. He glanced down at the ground to see the plane lying on the floor, and turned in his chair to see John watching with amusement on his face.

"The hell, John?" Elliot hissed, picking up the plane and tossing it into the trash.

John threw his hands into the air. "Does no one have respect for my art around here?"

"What, your artistic ability to drive everyone around you insane?" Fin sneered. "Or your superb coffee preparation skills?"

"Hey, okay, it was Olivia who left the coffee open this time." John retorted. "Second of all-"

"Where is Olivia by the way?" Fin inquired, sniffing and balling his fists together. John seemed disheartened by their their lack of concern for his defensive antics and bitterly booted up his computer to sift through the news.

"No idea. I haven't seen her since last night when she was so excited for a date that _she _left the coffee lid open." John muttered, putting emphasis on the fact it was not him this time who had forgotten to seal the coffee container to keep it from losing its freshness.

"Give her a break. It's not everyday that she gets one with this job. With this week being this slow, I don't blame her for getting out. When was the last time your scrawny ass saw the limelight, anyway?" Fin jeered at John.

"For your information," John leaned forward onto his desk. "I met a lovely lady at Maloney's last night. She gave me her number, and I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"A real number this time?" Fin snorted.

John simply glared. Fin snickered, but Elliot had been quiet.

"I just hope she shows up before the Captain notices how late she is, regardless of how much fun she had last night."

"Already noticed," Donald stepped from his office, closing the door behind him. "Good morning, I see you've all made great headway into your work today."

John straightened up and cleared his throat and turned his attention to his computer screen. Fin mumbled a greeting to his captain and hunkered over the typewriter in hopes of finishing his paperwork before his superior noticed that it was supposed to be done yesterday. Elliot clasped his fists together and leaned onto his desk. Donald tucked his hands into his pockets and peered at his detective.

"I assume you were going to go over the Newman case to make sure our evidence is airtight for trial with your partner, but she doesn't seem to be here."

Elliot nodded. "That is what I had in mind."

"Any idea where she is?"

Elliot shrugged. "She had a date last night."

Donald sighed and ambled over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. "Who made this?" He turned to his squad.

"I did. Don't worry, captain. Take a drink." Fin replied. Donald nodded his thanks and took a sip, then set down the mug onto the table.

"Well Elliot, I'll give her some leniency for now since it has been so loose all week. But if the pace picks up any faster than this, give her a call and make sure she comes in. Even so, she usually isn't late without giving us a heads up. Call and make sure everything is up to standard."

"Got it." Elliot reached for the phone, but as if on cue, Olivia strode in, clothes wet from the weather, and hastily took a seat.

Elliot slowly returned the phone to its base, and eyed his partner who was already getting into files and scanning over them. He took notice to the attention drawn to her, as Fin, John, and Donald were all watching with their breathes held. Elliot felt a small twinge of relief that he wasn't the only one who noticed something was off. Olivia, however, didn't take note of the eyes on her, and intently studied the files sprawled out over her desk. Elliot felt the questions that his colleagues wanted to ask in their watchful gazes. He nodded slowly, understanding, and they resumed their activities.

He turned back to his partner, observing her. She was dressed with a faded gray NYPD sweatshirt, with the hood pulled up over her head. Her hair was not as neat as usual, and her makeup was thicker than most days. The jeans around her legs were loose, and her shoes were worn out tennis shoes. Elliot waited, hoping Olivia would see that he was watching and comment, but she was stone still. Elliot cleared his throat and still, she didn't react. Something was off about her for sure –she often didn't wear casual attire to work. The stillness of her figure was also off-putting. Usually, she would have gotten coffee and asked if there was anything to work on, but she had simply immersed herself in files that were unrelated to anything they were working on.

"Rough night?" Elliot shattered the silence with those two words.

Olivia didn't reply. She fingered through the files in front of her. Finally, she spoke. "Yeah." Her voice came softly, with a lack of strength that usually backed her bold words.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably. "What are you looking at?"

"Files."

"Uh, I know that. But why, are you looking at files-" Elliot leaned forward and snagged a file. He tried to slide it towards him, but Olivia slammed her palm against the folder and dragged it back towards her. "-that are unrelated to any case we're working on?"

"Cold case." Olivia huffed. Elliot could sense the tension in her voice.

"Uh-huh." Elliot wasn't buying it. He rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles. "Need help?"

"I'm good."

Elliot paused, becoming aware he was only going to get subtle answers if he only gently prodded. He was tentative to pry into her any more, yet so anxious to know what was going on.

"Nice outfit, by the way." Elliot sarcastically complimented.

"Not in the mood."

Elliot hunched his shoulders together. "Okay."

Once more, there came a silence. Elliot was desperate to break it, to figure out what was going on with Olivia. Even if it was only a bad date, he wanted to let her know she didn't have to clam up. However, he gave up, sighing heavily and standing up to get some coffee himself. "Coffee?" He offered to his partner. She shook her head.

"I'm good." Olivia muttered, shuffling through the folders.

A paper airplane shot through the air and stabbed Olivia's neck. She squealed with surprise and toppled over in her chair onto the floor. John ducked his head and stifled a nervous laugh. Fin gawked, glancing between Olivia and John, but Elliot rounded the desk to help her up. Her breathing was ragged. Olivia fought to overcome her fright, and staggered back into her chair with the aid of her partner. He asked her several times as she tried to sit if she was okay, but she shooed him back to his desk. Rubbing her eyes, she clenched her teeth and whipped her head at John.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry! I didn't expect that sort of reaction. Elliot and Fin just sort of flinched so I thought-"

Olivia shook her head. "It's fine. Nevermind." Olivia tersely yanked open the drawer of her desk and pulled out a highlighter. She flipped several different folders open and began to glide the pen across the words of the files.

A tense quietness fell upon the squad room. Elliot was worried, but he knew he wouldn't get very far if he continued. Concern filled him as he gauged her reaction to simply being hit with a paper plane, and as much as he wished to shrug off her response, he couldn't.

One last time, he studied her, trying to figure out her reasoning for being so different today, with her entire body covered in loose, casual clothing, and the passionate blaze for her work gone from her eyes.

* * *

Any type of review is loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

When I woke up this morning to check my email, I was freaking out. I had forty unread messages in my inbox, and I thought I had been spammed. Opening up my inbox, I couldn't stop a smile. It was chock full of FanFiction alert emails - reviews, story watchers, author watchers - all in response to this fanfiction. A few facebook messages were mixed in there too, but with that sort of response, I know I can't go long without updating. Thank you all so much for your support.

Also, Structure by InnerPartySystem is the song I've been listening to in order to fuel my muse.

Next chapter I'm going to post a link to an an old story that I love that is a SVU FanFic. It's beautifully written and the plot is so carefully thought out. I can hear the characters in my mind, and the writer is just so true to the SVU setting. But that is next chapter! For now, enjoy.

* * *

The hush in the squad room was converted to pure noise as Olivia's phone began to ring. Startled, Elliot jumped, but Olivia was unflinching. It was obvious she was expecting a call, and swiftly, she lifted the phone to her ear. Elliot lifted his head from his stack of papers and dropped his pen idly onto his desk. Blue eyes brimming with curiosity, he listened to what he could hear.

"Manhattan SVU, Benson." Olivia's face hardened when a soft buzz came over the phone. "Yes I did. … When? … That's fine with me. … I've seen her before. … When is the next one? … Okay, tell her I can make it. … Yea, thanks, bye." Olivia hung up the phone, and sighed heavily, rubbed her temples in circles.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked, his tone beseeching. Olivia glared in his direction.

"None of your business."

"Something regarding your cold case?"

Olivia didn't respond, and wordlessly stood. She reached for car keys and cell phone that had been perched on the desk, put them in her pocket, and excused herself from her desk. Hands dug in her belt, she stalked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elliot called.

"Tell the captain I'm taking a sick day." Olivia replied, pushing open the twin doors that led out of the squad room. Slowly, Elliot rose to his feet, his eyes boring into the back of his partner.

Out of earshot to her, Elliot called, to no one in particular, "I'm taking my lunch break now."

"Seriously? It's five in the afternoon." John, roused from his nap that he had taken in which his desk became a bed. Other than Elliot, he was the only other person present, aside from a few other co-workers who strolled in and out. Fin and the Captain had left to talk with Melinda Warner, hoping to get more evidence for the Letts case, and John, left in charge, waved Elliot out the door. "Be back in fifteen."

Elliot uttered a few words of thanks. Without the need to grab a coat, or even keys, he slowly stepped out into the hall to follow his partner. He watched as she took the elevator down to the bottom floor, and waiting, he took the next elevator down. As the steel doors parted, Elliot was half relieved to see it was empty. He took a step inside, and had little time to contemplate in the short ride from their home floor to the first what he was planning on doing. One thing he knew for sure as he waited in total silence, he was following Olivia to see where she was going.

Once the doors cracked open, Elliot rushed out, afraid to lose sight of his partner. He caught her rounding the corner and pushing out the door. Quickly, Elliot followed. He moved with hopes of going unnoticed. To his mild smugness, Olivia didn't realize she was being followed. Elliot followed, peeking through the door to Olivia jumping in her black convertible. As soon as the car was started and began to wheel away, Elliot ran out into the street and called for the nearest taxi.

"Taxi!" Arm waving above his head, the tires of the closest cab squealed when it pulled up in front of Elliot. Sliding inside, Elliot fumbled with his wallet, having it out and ready to pay whenever he came to a stop. "Follow that black convertible." Elliot ordered breathlessly

"You got it, buddy." The driver, a typical chubby middle aged man, leaned back and pressed his foot heavily against the gas. The car rocketed out to follow Olivia, and Elliot gritted his teeth. His fingers closed around the fabric of the car in an attempt to prevent himself from flying into the side of the car.

"Jesus Christ!" Elliot hissed. "When I say to follow a God-damn car, don't you think I want to be discrete?"

The cab driver only chortled.

As the yellow car followed after the darker one ahead of them, they dodged around traffic to keep close. Elliot was confused as to where his partner was going. Turn after turn, it took him awhile to realize that they were driving out to Queens. When they turned left onto I-495, he knew for sure as they drove in silence. Elliot was grateful that the traffic wasn't too bad. Though they hit a few slow spots, they didn't have any trouble following Olivia to where she was going. On the inside, Elliot laughed softly, thinking of how it would take him so much more time than fifteen minutes his superior had given him to make a round trip to his home town and back.

Once in Queens, the cab slowed behind Olivia. She made a few more turns, and they arrived at the Queens SVU building. Elliot was confused. The driver began to slow, but he waved him to keep moving.

As Olivia's form disappeared into the building, a million questions flooded Elliot's mind.

"Take me back to Manhattan where you picked me up."

The taxi driver glanced at the price displayed just under his clock, and chuckled quietly, thinking Elliot had to be insane. Elliot himself thought that. He couldn't put a weir in his mind to stop the cascade of inquiries to plague his mind. If he thought of one explanation, another twenty questions came with it.

Shaking his head, Elliot leaned back in the car and waited for arrival back at the precinct.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Reviews are loved. :D


	3. long hiatus

so

the guy who 'fixed' my computer wiped out everything on it

including all my writing

artwork

photos

bookmarks

that i've accumlated over the past four years

and i'm pretty depressed

so don't expect anything from me soon because my muse doesn't even exist anymore

-aly


	4. Chapter 3

At first, Elliot hardly noticed. Gone for a couple of days - that he understood.

But it had been nearly a week. He had been calling her cell phone and home phone, but her cell was off and her home phone unplugged.

He felt the burning stares of his co-workers, as they latched their sites onto her empty desk, gathering dust for the past seven…

Eight.

Nine.

Ten days…

Elliot furrowed his brows. Each time he talked to the captain, the only answer he got was sick day. Not what she was sick with, or anything else, just:

"Olivia in today?"

"Called in sick."

He tried to visit her apartment, but was always locked. Each time the captain found out, he was furious. She had even changed her locks, Elliot unable to use his spare key.

Elliot had been completely shut out from her.

Eleven Days.

Merrily, a young, lively woman strode in, whistling a tune to some vague song. In her arms were boxes. Her hair fell rather haphazardly to her shoulders, mildly frizzled and barely brushed. Her eyes shone an interesting hue of bright green, and her clothes consisted of a plaid jacket, a gray striped t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Her socks were mismatching anklets, and her shoes were torn up sneakers.

Elliot was put instantly on guard when she plopped her box of things onto Olivia's desk. Assuming she was a victim, he cautiously spoke.

"Do you need any help?" He asked gently.

She made an over exaggerated surprised expression, glanced around wildly, and then shrugged at Elliot.

"I don't think so – this is Special Victims right? It says it right on the door." She spoke with a mild accent; one Elliot could hardly pick up on, and began to unpack onto Olivia's desk.

"Wait, wait, hold on -what are you doing?" Elliot squawked.

"Unpacking, what does it look like?" She rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

"Are you a victim? Do you need help?" Elliot was normally gentler, but his voice became sharp as she began to shove Olivia's stuff around. His face was beginning to flush red.

"Uh, no." She continued without looking up from unloading her box. "I'm a new detective."

"… And how old are you?"

"19." She replied simply. Elliot stared at her. This must be some kind of a joke.

"Name?" His voice had just turned into a monotone now.

"Detective Charlotte Finch. And you are, Mr. Interrogation, I assume?"

"… Detective Stabler." He reached out his hand tentatively across the desk, which Charlotte warmly shook.

"Detective Stabler. You can call me Charlie."

Elliot struggled not to wrinkle up his face in disdain.

"Excuse me for a moment."

"No problem."

Elliot trudged through the squad room, and his Captain seemed to be anticipating his arrival, standing up, hands buried in his pockets and head up with weary eyes.

Elliot stormed in and nearly slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered harshly, his face completely blushed red.

"Detective Finch is your new partner?"

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot was desperately trying to keep his voice under control as well as his rage in check when he squeezed the skin of his forehead with fingers.

"Olivia's transferring out."

"She already did this to me once, why is she doing this to me again?" Elliot hissed, stalking up to his captain. "Where the hell is she?"

"I can't tell you that." The captain stated quietly.

"Why the hell not?"

The Captain was silent.

"Why the HELL not?" Elliot stuck his finger in his Captain's face, who angrily stared into the blazing blue of his detective's eyes, but was wordless.

"I've been trying to understand what's going on, why she's coming in late, why she's vanishing, why she's not talking. To. Me. I ask, and I search and all I get is _**silence**. _How am I supposed to believe that our partnership is healed when she goes off and leaves without even telling me? What did I do this time, huh?"

The captain averted his gaze briefly, then spoke.

"Detective Benson requested to transfer out of the unit. The information regarding this is confidential and if you go snooping around you'll get your ass suspended. She doesn't want anything to do with you or anybody else right now. Trust me though; it's nothing you did wrong."

Elliot bit his lip, and pinched his hands into his sides. Several times he looked at his captain as if he was going to speak, but he just as soon shook his head and turned around. Often, he swiped a hand under his chin, and paced restlessly around his office.

"I just want to know if she's okay. I hate how she's shutting me out like this."

"Elliot," The captain dropped his eyes to the floor, before looking up back at his detective. "Go home. Get some rest. Olivia's gone and she isn't coming back. Get to know your new partner."

"And about that," Elliot's voice rose from the lower tone it had fell to. "Why the hell are you blind-siding me with a rookie?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's nineteen. She's not going to be able to handle this environment. She's not even old enough to go get drinks after a long case."

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yes. She's unprofessional."

"And how many times have you been unprofessional? Stepped out of line? Asking about Olivia is unprofessional. Drop it."

Elliot opened his mouth, and almost laughed from the sheer amazement that came from him due to his captain's comments.

"You know me and Olivia are more than partners. I know that something's going on and she doesn't shut herself out unless it's bad. I swear to God, if I find out that she's going through something right now, and needs me, but you're keeping her from me, I'll—"

"You'll what?" The captain's voice became ragged, the fatherly, skeptical voice he got with Elliot when he knew he was just spouting pure crap. "Beat up a perp? Throw a trash can? Destroy a locker? What? Huh? It isn't me keeping Olivia from you. Olivia doesn't want you near her. For good reason. Leave it the hell alone. When she's ready, she'll be back."

Elliot just inhaled sharply, whipped around, yanked open the door.

* * *

So ya, finally got around to updating a chapter. Took awhile but I'm doing better.

The story ID to the story is 4239638 . It's a very good SVU fanfic story, called Off Guard. It's one of my fav's and I read it a lot. :O

Anyway, I'm gonna get trucking on getting the next chapter finished, because that's when things start to really pick up.


End file.
